shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm of Bullets: Fearful Showdown at Fortuna
The Crusading Justice sailed upon the clear waters of the sea. With the reunion, and the recruitment of Sun Meiling and Liu Shin, the Silver Winds were back in action. Corey stood at the bow of the ship, looking ahead while many other crewmates were catching up. Corey looked back at the crewmates. He sighed as he looked at the scar that was where his heart is. Corey: 'Man, I still can't believe I survived that blow from Mihawk. Right now I can still hear him, telling me to get stronger.... ''Corey then looked back out to the sea as everyone else were doing there own business.Midnight looked over and sighed. She then remembered how she came to be in his crew.The marines finally found a way to get her and with the fact they killed her dad didn't help them much.She bit her lip remembering the buster call as she was playing with Sparkles. 'Midnight:'I need to quit thinking of that. It only brings the nightmares back. Ow Sparkles not so hard. Midnight stops playing with Sparkles and checks her hand. It's bleeding a little so she takes a rag out of her bag and raps it around the wound. 'Midnight: '''Next time be a little careful please. Still can't believe it's been so long. ''Corey looked over to Midnight and chuckled a bit. '' '''Corey: '''Careful there Midnight, that cat can bite. ''Corey soon made his way over to the girl and grabbed her hand. 'Corey: '''Let me take a look at that for you. '''Midnight:'Thanks Cap i think i know that. If you want to you could look at it it's not that bad i don't think. Well umm are you ok Cap. Corey looked at the wound. He nodded on what he needed to do. 'Corey: '''Oh! Of course I'm fine. If I wasn't, then I think everyone would know by now... ''Corey then proceeded to treating the wound, applying ointment on, followed by gently wrapping the bandage around her hand. Corey then looked up at her and smiled with his trademark grin. 'Corey: '''There, all done. '''Midnight:'Two years and still your smile can light the darkest of days.Thanks Cap, So You know where we are heading next? Midnight looks down after she said that. She hoped he didn't hear her durning some nights when she would wake up cryingShe bits her lip hoping not. 'Midnight:'Umm how is everything Cap. Corey couldn't help but blush at Midnight's comment. He then shook it off and smiled at her warmly. 'Corey: '''It's been amazing. After two years of everyone doing whatever, we reunited. I feel so much stronger, and I have a feeling that so does the crew. By the way, we are heading to Fortuna, the Island of Fortune. ''Corey then kissed Midnight's hand and then stepped back a bit. '' '''Corey: '''How about you, how are you doing? Midnight turns bright red after Corey kissed her hand. She doesn't know if she should tell him yet. '''Midnight:'Everythings great the call is better i think i got it down now. He he sorry umm it sounds a lot more like a Phoenix and Lion working together. Sorry, umm everythings going great. Midnight looks away she doesn't know why she said that. '''Corey: '''Well, according to Leona, I think we're almost there. You go enjoy yourself, alright? ''Corey then waved at Midnight and went into the captain's quarters. Sparkles nuzzled back into Midnight's arms.'Midnight pets Sparkles.'She gets a weird feeling but shakes it off.'' 'Midnight:'Well Sparkles hope today doesn't turn ugly. Midnight then walks over to the side of the ship and sits down.She looks at the sky and hopes nothing goes wrong. 'Midnight:'Well ready to have fun Sparkles. Barret then came up to Midnight. From the looks of it, he was getting impatient. 'Barret: '''Yo, Forest Girl. We're here. ''Just then a heel dropped onto Barret's head. It just so happened that Sun Meiling was getting impatient herself, but was more annoyed. 'Meiling: '''Let's go Midnight. We have many places to see. Sherry is waiting for both of us. ''Midnight stands and runs over. That feeling made her forget where they were. 'Midnight:'Sorry everyone got lost in thought again. Wow look at this place and Barret please stop calling me that. Midnight looks at the island. The feeling returns but she shakes it off. 'Midnight:'Umm sorry Meiling didn't mean to make everyone wait. The crew then went to their own directions. Barret, Rukvhark, and Teven went to the strip clubs, Roy and Shadoukira went to check out the sites, Maverick, Liu Shin and Dan went to the town square for another of their misadventures, Midnight, Meiling, and Sherry went to the town shops for some shopping, and Corey and Leona went to look around the town. 'Leona: '''Wow! This place is amazing. Exactly how father described it! '''Corey: '''I got to admit, it sure lives up to it's reputation. ''Instantly, and without noticing, the two interlocked fingers. Meanwhile, Meiling was handing out dresses to both Sherry and Midnight, telling them that they would look good in them. 'Sherry: '''Meiiiiiliiiiiiing. Do we need this many dresses? '''Meiling: '''Of course you do! I can tell that deep down, both of you are in love! '''Midnight:'Huh? You say something. Ah im in a dress. How i get this on? Oh man not a good time to space out. Sherry and Meiling look at Midnight. Midnight notice it and knew she said everything outloud. 'Midnight:'Oh that will look good on you Sherry. He he he so what do you want to do after this? Sherry looked at Midnight with an acussed, but innocent look while Meiling pondered on the thought. Then, is was as if a light bulb appeared on her head. 'Meiling: '''I got it! We gather some of the guys, and head to a night club. I heard there are many hot spots in this city. '''Midnight: '''Huh oh yea good idea. So we're going to look for Corey after this to show him the dresses. I think we should get one for Leona. I think she would like the light blue one. ''Midnight picks the dress up to see it's Leona's size. She trys once again to shake the feeling off but it's getting stronger. Meanwhile Corey and Leona looked across many shops, but sighed as they couldn't find anything that interested them. Little did they know, that they were still holding hands. 'Corey: '''This has become very troublesome. Don't you agree Leona? '''Leona: '''I agree, there seems to be nothing. ''The two looked at each other, then looked down and noticed that their hands are connected. This caused the pair to let go quickly and went a few feet back, blushing madly. After five minutes have passed, the two then looked back at each other. '' '''Corey: '''Let's go check out the other stores. '''Leona: '''Ye-yeah. ''Meanwhile Meiling and Sherry were interrogating Midnight on who she liked. 'Sherry: '''Midnight, please don't be scared, tell us. '''Meiling: '''Yeah, there's got to be someone out there for you! I can tell because of your face! ''Midnight looked at them. She knew they were right. She sighed and looked down. 'Midnight:'It's just a weird feeling thats all. Like something bads going to happen. It's been getting stronger sense we been here. I'm sorry i didn't tell anyone but i thought it was just me. '''Meiling: '''I can feel it too. I bet anyone with Kenbunshoku Haki can sense it as well. It's more likely going to be marines. '''Midnight: I thought it was only me cause of the whole forest thing. Maybe your right sorry for worrying you. It keeps saying run but i won't do it.I wanted to spend time with you guys. Sorry i hope everyone's ok. Midnight smiled she didn't want to listen to the sense. Why run she was a pirate now and no one was taking her family away not this time. As the three women walked, Sherry ended up bumping into a guy wearing a white fur coat, which caused the rich girl to drop her bags. '' '''Sherry: '''Oh no! The dresses! ''The guy ''noticed this and decided to help pick up the items.'' 'Sherry: '''Thanks, and sorry for causing you so much trouble. '???: 'Don't mention it. So, are you ladies going to check out the night clubs? '''Sherry: '''Ye-yes! How did you know? ''The man pointed to the dresses. '???: '''Those dresses. ''Meiling was getting an uneasy feeling. She couldn't control her shaking legs. The man took notice, but didn't do anything but bow to them. '???: '''May you ladies enjoy your night. ''Then the man left, allowing Meiling to finally breathe. Midnight falls to her knees. 'Midnight:'You guys i think we should go back to the ship. The run sense screamed when he was here. 'Sherry: '''What about going to clubing? We had purchased these many dresses. ''Meiling grabbed Sherry and looked at her in the eyes. 'Meiling: '''Do you know who that is? That's none other than Vice Admiral Zidane Makarov! We need to get outta here! ''Meanwhile at a strip club known as Maximus, Teven, Barret, and Rukvhark were relaxing on a couch. Each of them were recieving a lap dance. Teven turned to Barret, who looked like he was enjoying it. 'Teven: '''See Barret? Isn't this great or what? ''Barret turned to Teven with a rather perverted grin. 'Barret: '''Teven, I don't know if great can describe this kind of entertainment. ''Just then, a man with blonde hair wearing a Green overcoat came in. With him was a very decorated sabre. Barret nudged Teven and pointed at that guy. 'Barret: '''Hey, isn't he that guy in that Relentless Crisis Corps? ''Teven zoomed in on the man, then his eyes opened wide. 'Teven: '''Holy s*** Barret! It's Zachary Rictofen, the Gilded Sabre! What's he doing here? ''Midnight stands up shakey looks at Meiling. ''The feelings still there but she holds it in. '''Midnight:'That was the guy you told me about awhile ago. What's he doing here. We really need to tell Corey that that dudes here. Midnight trys to keep the scared out of her voice.She calms down and trys again. 'Midnight:'Sorry i mean we should hurry but not let anyone know we are in a hurry. Does that make sense. The other two nodded. Back at the strip club, Barret and Teven kept an eye on the Vice Admiral as he went from table to table, holding Corey's high bounty wanted poster. Eventually, he arrived to the corner where the three were sitting at. 'Zachary: '''Well well gentlemen, having fun are we? Anyways, I have something to ask of you three. ''Teven turned to Barret and whispered in his ear. 'Teven: '(Whispering) I'll do all of the talking. Barret nodded and allowed Teven to do his thing. 'Teven: '''Sure, ask away. ''Then the Vice Admiral pulled up a wanted poster of Corey Talbain. 'Zachary: '''Have you by chance managed to encounter this gentleman? If so, where was the last place you've seen him? ''Teven cleared his throat, but resumed his poker face. 'Teven: '''Who the heck is he, I've never even heard of him before. My friends and I are just enjoying our lap dances. ''The other two nodded, but Zachary could tell that Teven was hiding something. 'Zachary: '''Oh, but it looks like you do. You see, my partner and I are looking for him. That blighted fool helped out the Revolutionary army. ''With the three girls Midnight kept picking at her fingers. 'Midnight:'Do you think that guy knows who we were. I kept feeling he was looking at me. Did he think i was someone else or something. Meiling and Sherry turned to Midnight and pondered that very question. 'Meiling: '''Maybe he did. I bet he's like Kizaru, carefree, yet dangerous. '''Sherry: '''I agree. ''Just then, a few marines broke through a wall. Then Barret and Rukvhark jumped out of them while Teven and Zachary were in a pretty intense sword fight. '''Teven: '''Guys, our cover is blown! I repeat, our cover is blown! ''Midnight doesn't mean to but does a battle call.'Once she stops she puts her hand over her mouth.'' 'Midnight:'Oh my god what did i just do. Crap what are we going to do? Zachary looked over at Midnight, grinning widely. Using this as an oppritunity, Teven went in for the kill, but was soon repelled. The Vice admiral then looked back at Teven, wagging his finger. 'Zachary: '''Ah! Ah! Ah! You really think that you can try and land a blow? How foolish. Tell me, where... is Corey? ''Just then, a flaming fist hit the Vice admiral at his face. 'Barret: '''The hell we will. I'll be you're opponent. ''Barret's fists flared up while Teven's sword started shinning. 'Barret: '''You know the drill. '''Teven: '''Right! ''Flames formed at Barret's feet as he charged at Zachary while Teven rasied his sword up in the air. 'Teven: '''Now! ''Barret had successfully did an uppercut that sent Zachary flying. While doing this, Teven's blade grew longer. Then Barret and Teven leapt into the air, with Barret's fist now blazing with fire while Teven's sword gleamed. '''Both: '''Barret and Teven's FLAMING DEATHSTRIKE!!!!! ''Barret landed his Inferno Comet fist into Zach's gut while Teven unleashed a big cresent strike, causing a big explosion.'Midnight watches all this with horror on her face.She felt like she gave everything away.'' 'Midnight: '''What are we going to do. We need to help them. Or should we go get help? ''Before anyone had a time to react, a clicking sound was heard and the barrel of a gun was pointed behind Midnight's head. '???: '''If I were you, I would just sit by, and watch the show. ''The Silver Winds turned to see that it was none other than Zidane Makarov, intimidating her to watch the battle. A laughter could be heard, which caused both Barret and Teven to look back at the dust cloud, only to see a Zachary getting up. Teven was really suprised now, while Barret clenched his fists again. 'Zachary: '''That was indeed, rather a spectacular performance. But, this is were it all comes to an end. Zidane, did you take care of the others? ''Zidane then motioned some marines to come in, eached with a captured Silver Wind. Teven's feet started to shake as more marines pointed their seastone rifles at the uncaptured ones. 'Zidane: '''Blighters took a while to capture, but in the end, it was possible to accomplish. ''Just then, Barret charged at Zachary again, this time with fierce flames on both hands. The Vice admiral snickered, then snapped his fingers, creating a flash. Barret then regained his vision, only to recieve a slash across the chest. 'Barret: '''The F*** was that? ''The vice admiral only managed to let out an evil chuckle. 'Zachary: '''That my friend, is the power of my Devil Fruit. Take a look around. ''Barret then realized that everything seemed to be upside down. '' '''Zachary: '''As you can see, I can make a few illiusions with this one. For example, notice how you're upside down? This is called my Paradox technique, making all directions reverse. So if you were to hit left, you're actually hitting right, and so on forth. Only a rookie can figure their way out of this one. ''Barret's flames grew even more intense as he attempted to charge at Zach, only to recieve another slash. Slowly, his flames started to dim out.Midnight stands there and watches. 'Midnight thinking:'Oh my god oh my god. Not again why does this keep happening. Well they not be happy til im alone. 'Midnight:'A-are you ok Barret? Barret panted as he turned to Midnight. He was covered in cuts, struggling to stay up. 'Barret: '''I'm fine Midnight. This guy just so happens that he doesn't want to fight like a real man. ''Zach continued chuckling some more, thinking that Barret's attempts were futile. Teven readied his sword as he looked at Zidane. 'Zachary: '''You're a fool to think that you can still fight me. Your flames are like a candle, thanks to my seastone sabre. Luckly though, the handle's made out of adam wood, so I can still use my powers. '''Barret: '''Bullsh*t! There's no way that can happen! I'll burn you. ''Then Barret shot a blast of heat onto Zach, who quickly combusted. At the spur of the momment, Meiling used a Rankyaku to knock back Zidane, allowing Teven to attack him. 'Teven: '''Shirozato: Gleaming whip! ''Teven's blade extended to that of a whip, aiming it at the knocked back marine, who then grabbed Sherry and used her as a shield, causing Teven to retract the whip. This proveded the gunner with more that enough openings to shoot ten bullets, all going to Teven's pressure points. Rukvhark turned into a half ogre, clotheslining as many marines as possible. Midnight falls to her knees. Her legs wouldn't hold anymore. 'Midnight:'What do you want. WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT MORE CAN YOU TAKE? Can't you just. Midnight starts to cry as she holds her arm.The same arm that grabed the stones two years ago. The paw mark became clearer. Zach had successfully put out the fires and passed Barret, as he did, he successfully made a slash, causing Barret to topple over. He soon approached Midnight and knelt to her level. '''Zachary: We are not after you at all sweet, precious Midnight. You see, the person that we are after is none other than you're captain. The rest of you are trash. Rukvhark then saw Teven fall to the ground. He looked at Zidane with his most angry look possible, causing him to charge at the Vice Admiral with sheer force, only for Zidane to throw sand onto the Silver Wind's eyes and unleashed a barrage of bullets onto Rukvhark. The ammount of bullets were so overwhelming that it cause Rukvhark to kneel down, knocking him out. '' '''Zachary: '''See, every single last one of you is trash. The real prize his Corey Talbain himself. ''Midnight looked a Zachary. It was the first time she felt something different. She looked at him with hate in her eyes.There was a flash and after it was gone the once Midnight in a dress stood a girl in black pants and a dark blue shirt on the arm with the paw print was a braclet that held the 3 stones she grabbed two years ago. Her face had wiskers and her eyes were of a cat.On her head was a small crown.' '''Midnight:'What the he!! just happened? Never mind that you think i can just sit there and let you do this. If your after Cap then your after me. I won't lose anyone else. They are my family and YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM. Midnight disappears in a flash. She gets behind Zachary a few seconds later and clash with him.She doesn't know what shes doing but it's like shes moving with the sword. Zachary was only intrigued by this, making another flash, making Midnight's vision blurry. After he had done this, he moved over to her left side and manuvered the sword to piecre her flesh. Zidane on the other hand was now dealing with Meiling, blocking and countering her every move. Meiling shot a Rankyaku at the marine only for it to be deflected. Soon enough, she sorued behind Zidane and kicked the back of his head. Zidane then threw oil at Meiling, drenching her nice oriental dress. With Meiling distracted, Zidane then slammed his pistol into her gut, knocking her out. The two Vice admirals then looked at Midnight, who was the last one standing.Midnight looks at them. Shes try to find a safe way so no one gets even worst. Midnight:'You two are stupid you play dirty. Go figure once again marines fight dirty. That is why i will never join you. ''Midnight once again looks at everyone.Her family was once in danger and she had no clue how to help them. Zachary just laughed at Midnight. 'Zachary: '''Foolish girl. Do you really think you can fight me when I use my Devil fruit powers, and Zidane's famed accuracy. You are stupid indeed. ''Just as the man was about to slash the downed Midnight, a blurry figure flew by, slicing off the fore arm of Zidane's sword arm. The figure turned around, which happened to be Corey. 'Corey: '''Sorry to keep you waiting. ''Just as he said it, Zachary went to his knees, grinding in pain as more blood was spilling. He then smiled at Corey, grabbing the sabre with his right hand. 'Zachary: '''I finally found you Corey Talbain! I will become an Admiral once I capture the likes of you! ''Corey looked around to see his friends captured and beaten. He clenched his fist and turned to face the Vice admiral with a vicious look on his face. A dense red aura soon formed around Corey as the color of his eyes went from brown, to red. 'Corey: '''So, here I am. But why the hell did you do this to my nakama! AND THAT! THAT, I'LL NEVER WILL FORGIVE AT ALL!!!! ''Midnight looks at Corey. She feels happy and is glad he's safe. She stands and looks at Corey. 'Midnight:'Say Cap you take that idiot i'll get this one. Sorry bout the way i look umm I'll tell you later about it. Corey smirked at Midnight and nodded. Zidane grabbed his magnums while Zachary charged at Corey with blinding speed. Corey only cocked his leg back. 'Corey: '''Too predictable... Rankyaku! ''Just then, Corey sent a wave at Zach, who dispelled it. But he wasn't prepared for Corey's next attack. '''Corey: '''Akuma blast! ''Then, a pure ball of demonic energy crashed into Zach, causing him to fly back, with more wounds.'Midnight runs at Zidane dodging as best as she can. She jumps back and looks at him.''' '''Midnight:'I see you only use guns to fight. Well maybe this might work. Midnight hand starts to glow. She smiles as she looks at Zidane. Midnight points her arm at Zidane and makes a roaring sound that sounds like '"Wishing Blast"'A Orb like ball shoots out of her hand and hits Zidane sending him flying back. Her hand quits glowing and she looks in shock. 'Midnight:'What the heck just happened? I never even heard of a attack like that. Maybe that stone was right. Who knew i could control these stones and use them sweet. Corey just looked at her with a WTF look on his face. 'Corey: '''Midnight... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? ''Just then Corey deflected another one of Zachary's strikes. He looked back at him and sighed. 'Corey: '''Hn, I guess play time's over... LEVEL TWO... RELEASE! ''Corey's aura became more dense as his muscles started to swell a bit. Zachary and Zidane both stood at awe as they saw the pirate gaining overwhelming power. The Silver Wind then readied for a thrusting move. 'Corey: '''It's been quite a while since I used this technique, so prepare to feel retribution! ''Corey then disappeared. The Vice Admiral watched his parameters, but it was too late to react for Corey managed to land one blow onto him. The remaining concious Silver Winds, Marines, and Zidane stood at awe at the Captain's devastating swordplay. He then did thirteen more strikes, the last one causing him to bounce. Then Corey appeared infront of him, with a really fierce look in his eyes. 'Corey: '''This is... THE END!!!! ''Corey then thrusted his sword through his opponent, but it wasn't over yet, for Corey's sword was still glowing red. '' '''Corey: '''Akuma Overture!!!! ''Just then, the sword exploded, sending Zach flying. As the Vice Admiral landed, Zidane ran past Midnight to check on his wounded Comrade. After checking the wounds, the Vice Admiral turned to Corey, shooting a glare at him. 'Zidane: '''You Silvers just got lucky that it wasn't our leader fighting you, or you'll been dead by now. But, I'll let you go for now. ''Zidane ordered his troops to release the rest of the Silver Winds and soon enough, he left. Midnight stands there in shock. She finally shakes her head and runs over to everyone.Her voice is shakey. 'Midnight:'Is is everyone ok? Are you all ok. Midnight starts checking each member. Shes not a doctor but it helps to keep her calm. 'Midnight:'I should've done more. Im sorry everyone i freaked out. Barret looked over at Midnight and chuckled. Then, everyone started laughing. Corey chuckled himself as he went over to Midnight and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Corey: '''Midnight, stuff like this happens all the time. Don't get worked up over it. ''Midnight stops on everyone and falls to her knees as her feet gave way. Her hands are shaking as she looks at Corey. 'Midnight:'Sorry Cap about what happened i guess it's time to tell you more. But can we wait until we get back.I don't think it's a good idea to share out here. Midnight looks down at her hands. The paw print still there. She wonders if it will go away this time or not. Corey soon picked her up bridal style. He looked at everyone and smiled. 'Corey: '''I hope none of you mind, but I'm going to take Midnight back to the ship. ''Corey then sorued back to the ship, with Midnight still in his arms. Category:GZero945 Category:Collaboration Category:Caring16 Category:Stories